


Childish Arguments

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, House (game), Little Masked Circle, M/M, Multi, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun, Lisa and Tatsuya take Maya's advice to heart.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Lisa Silverman/Suou Tatsuya, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Lisa Silverman/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Childish Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know all things considered orphaning this work is as effective as disguising myself with a hat, a fake mustache and groucho glasses but I'm way too embarrassed to post it directly.
> 
> And damn it, there may be someone else out there who also likes the ship. To that someone, I make this for me and you.

As one would expect from a fourteen-year old, Maya knew nothing of conflict resolution. Even worse, of conflict resolution between ten-year olds. 

Still, she tried her best.

"Lisa, you didn't want to hurt Jun, right?"

"I didn't hurt him!"

"Words can still hurt, after all, what Jun said made you feel bad too, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"It's better to tell your friends that they've hurt you than to be mean to them so they can feel hurt too"

"Okay..."

"So, do you want to tell Jun anything?"

The little blonde girl held the ends of her skirt in balled fists, looking down. She shook her head and looked up at the smaller boy who hid behind Maya.

"Um- Jun, I'm sorry! I don't think flowers are stupid, I think it's pretty cool that you know so much about them!" Lisa looked down again, her face very red. "But you and Tatsuya are always playing alone and I want to play with him too... And with you! And I can only play with him when we're playing house..."

House?! This was about house again?! Sweet Featherman Ranger Season 2, who would've expected such a simple childish game to cause so many problems!

These kids had barely hit the two digits of age, they really shouldn't be concerning themselves with love triangles! If only Maya could find a way for them to get along.

"Now, Jun-"

Maya turned to face the boy hiding behind her, with a face so surprised that the teen had to supress a giggle.

"What you've said hurt Lisa too."

The boy looked down.

He stepped out of the girl's shadow to face his friend, fidgeting with his hands.

"Um, Lisa... I'm sorry that I called you authoritarian..."

How did these kids know words so big already...

"And... I'm sorry that I'm always taking Tatsuya to play with me. You deserve to play with him too, but I-I-i would like to... To be dads with Tatsuya sometime... When we're playing house..."

"You can be, Jun! You and Tatsuya can be the dads this time!"

"Oh- Um, it doesn't have to be right away-"

Maya shook her head.

"Have you guys even asked Tatsuya who he wanted to be?"

The trio look towards the brown haired boy, busy inspecting a toy motorbike. 

Sorry to throw you under the bus, little guy.

"'m okay with being dad", mumbled Tatsuya when he realized they were staring at him, his face turning very red. "...I like you both"

"We could take turns... We could both be the kids and Eikichi and Tatsuya could be the da-"

"N-nu-no! I don't-t wanna be married to one of you", stuttered the chubby kid, also hiding behind Maya. He hid his face in her shirt. "I only wanna be ma-ma-married to Miyabi..."

Aww, a little puppy crush! Adorable. 

"Miyabi, huh? Is that a friend of yours?"

Eikichi nodded.

"Why don't you ask her to come play with us, sometime?"

Eikichi shook his head, letting go of Maya's shirt and staring up at her fiercely.

"N-no! The Masked Circle is secret and it's only for us!"

The other three nodded solemnly. Frosty freezing Artemis, these kids managed to be so cute.

Returning to the problem at hand, Maya proposed another solution.

"Well, Lisa, Jun and Tatsuya could all be the parents!"

The three kids looked at her in awe.

"We can?"

"But that doesn't happen in real life..."

Maya shrugged.

"It doesn't matter! It's a game, and things can happen in games that don't usually happen in real life, right?"

The three looked between themselves, weighing their choices.

"...Yeah! Okay so, I'm the mom, and Jun is the dad, and Tatsuya is the dad as well!", Lisa said, making Tatsuya and Jun hold hands and then holding their hands herself.

The two boys turned red faced and looked down, embarrassed.

"...Okay", mumbled Tatsuya, trying to hide his face in his shirt.

"And Eikichi is the kid!"

"As always..."

Eikichi sighed dejectedly, already heading towards the spot where he usually sat when they played house. Maya chuckled and pointed at herself.

"Well, and who am I?"

"The big sister!!"

\-- More than fifteen years later, or something--

"We obviously can't all get married, but we still would like to hold a ceremony."

"And we'd like you to officiate, Maya! Or, well, whatever is the equivalent"

Across the table, sat three adults. All things considered, near her in age, but she doubted she could see them as anything less than her little siblings and best friends.

Tatsuya, Lisa and Jun. They all used to be so tiny and now most of them towered over her... How quickly time passed, and how glad she was that they stayed best friends all this time.

"Are you kidding me- I'd love to!!", Maya laughed incredulously, making a wide gesture with her arms and nearly knocking down the teapot.

She got up from her seat and gestured again, inviting the other three for a hug.

An invitation which was enthusiastically complied with.

"You guys just tell me all the details, I'll even pay for ever- I'll pay a part!"

"Hey, no need to go so far! Eikichi just treated us to some ramen!"

Jun laughed, shaking his head.

"We couldn't possibly agree, Maya. You've already done so much for us, after all."

Maya seperated from the hug, one hand still on Jun's shoulder.

"Hmm? Me? Lil' ol' Big sis?"

"Well, yes. I suppose you could say we followed your advice."

Eh? Advice?

"Back when we were kids... You told us three we could all be married in the game. I know it was just to stop us from fighting-"

"You guys still remember that?!"

"I-It was a very meaningful moment, okay?"


End file.
